White rose earrings: The thoughtful present
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Yullen. After disappearing for a mission of a week, Kanda comes back with a thoughtful present. Beware, this is very romantic...


_Hallo, Allen Beilschmidt bakk on trakk again!_

_This is my first ever D.G-M fanfiction. Yup! The first I ever wrote about this series. And I started with the canon couple :D (and I gotta say I'd rather read about them, 'cause I enjoy writing Tyki and Allen better _'')_

_It's a very, very romantic fanfiction. Like, so romantic that if you didn't like Titanic, then with this your gonna puck XD So pay attention to your teeth… I won't take responsibility if you get holes :D_

_If you have enough courage to read the fic, go on and try to enjoy._

_Reading again it now after so much time, it makes me wonder if I was watching some romance flick when I wrote this down…_

_Please review if you get to the end! :D You'd be a hero, nothing less than Alfred Jones XD

* * *

_

**White rose earrings (the thoughtful present)**

[one-shot]

-Do it, don't do it…-

Thought Kanda, while he defeated one supposedly good swordsman after the other.

-Do it…-

A blow in the back…

-Don't do it-

A parry and a cut through the protection on the face of another opponent…

-Do it-

The tip of the katana at another fighter's throat.

He withdrew his Mugen, sighing.

-I guess I gotta do it- he thought, surprisingly with not much resentment, as he lined the katana and went away without even considering the mess of panting, tired bodies on the ground.

'Ka… Kanda-san…!'

* * *

Allen reached his usual table, followed by Lenalee and Lavi, with a great amount of food.

Many in the Black Order still wondered how he could balance all that stuff on one single tray.

But well, that was one of his Pierrot secrets maybe, wasn't it?

The moment he sat down he began to fill his mouth with every delicacy he could, sometimes stopping to chat with his best friends.

Nevertheless, he had noticed the fact that Kanda wasn't walking away from the room. Actually, he was now ordering his usual soba.

-That's strange- Allen thought, between a bite and a talk.

-Usually, he gets there before us and finishes his meal before we even start eating-

He decided that maybe it was because of some mission and thought it wasn't important.

How much he was wrong, he would discover just a few minutes later.

'…Moyashi?'

The white-haired boy thought he was hallucinating. Was that Kanda's voice for real?

He turned to see if his hallucination was just auditory or also visual.

-No way. Did Jerry-san put drugs into my food?-

He sweat dropped, looking at Kanda with a scary feeling at the pit of his stomach. Why, he couldn't tell.

-What have I done this time?-

Kanda, on the other hand, was sick at his own voice. Did he just sound _that_ unsure?

Heck.

By the looks Lenalee and Lavi were giving him, he had sounded a hell of an insecure brat.

-Damn Moyashi-

Yeah, now he could feel a dense, dangerous vibe coming from Kanda.

'… Did you call me, Kanda?' he asked slowly, with a forced smile on his face.

'I don't see any other moyashi around, especially not a very stupid and also deaf one' Kanda retorted, a vein twitching, while he tried to push back the warmth that was slowly gathered on his cheeks.

Holy shit, he did sound unsure after all.

Allen's eyes narrowed while the boy scowled. He hated Kanda. That was for sure.

'Not my fault if you sounded more like a scaredy cat than a man, BaKanda!'

Somehow, the samurai blushed with anger and shame but didn't reply to the accusation (not that it wasn't true…).

He was here to ask for a favor, not to start one new quarrel to add to their already great amount.

He decided that by words he wasn't going to obtain anything, so he took the English kid by the collar of his exorcist jacket and dragged him out of the hall. He had eaten too much for Kanda's personal liking anyway.

Allen tried to call after the samurai, prayed his best friends to save him… all for nothing, since soon after he found himself in the farthest part of the corridor from the previous room, butt on the cold floor.

After a good minute of awkward (for Kanda) and scowling (in Allen's case) silence, the long-haired man spoke up.

'Moyashi, I want you to…'

* * *

'AAAAAAAAAH!'

Allen and Kanda were fighting at all force in the training room.

Both of them grinned wildly.

Kanda secretly thought the embarrassment of the other day was worth it after all, but he couldn't really admit it to himself.

Allen was very happy of his decision as well. Not that he could chose otherwise, anyway…

He was tired like hell, since there was no day Kanda wouldn't want to train, but he was a great opponent.

And he could see his own improvements as well as Kanda's.

The only thing that slightly bothered him, was the strange sensation he always got when he crossed his sword with the samurai's Mugen, a dizzy warmth at the pit of his stomach.

His heart beat wildly, adrenaline in his veins, as he sped up and tried another hit, successfully stopped by the other exorcist.

The British kid would have never expected to be so excited about training with Kanda.

* * *

'Moyashi…' Kanda started, sitting beside Allen but not too near the other.

Lavi and Lenalee blinked at least ten times before their brain could accept the reality of what was in front of them.

Kanda felt one of his veins twitch.

'Yes, BaKanda?' the boy said, without too much rancour, as calling people names was the most natural thing in the world.

Well, to them it was, actually.

'I'm going on a mission. I'll tell you when I'll be back' he said, and leaved immediately after, without giving any more details to the other boy.

Allen blinked, shrugged, and continued eating his meal.

As Kanda left the room, Lavi and Lenalee started questioning the boy without mercy.

Pity that his soba (he was curious about its taste, since Kanda always and only ate this dish) went cold during the 'questionnaire'.

* * *

Kanda and Marie were silently walking towards the station after their mission was concluded.

They both were quite tired, since it had been a one-week mission and they had killed so many akumas from level one to level three that they had lost the count the first day already.

The samurai was looking ahead as always, when he suddenly turned towards a shop.

He turned his head again with nonchalance, continuing his walk.

'The train will be there in thirty minutes' Marie said, sitting down a bench.

Kanda nodded and said

'I'll be back in time' before dashing away.

'… uh?' Marie murmured, quite surprised.

-Where did Kanda go?-

Said samurai was standing before a shop window ten minutes later.

The same window of the shop that previously had caught his eye.

When he went inside the place, a smiling man in his fifties greeted him.

'What can I do for you, Sir?'

'That took you quite long, Kanda. I almost feared we were going to miss the train' Marie said, while entering an empty cabin on the train.

'You know I'm always on time' the long-haired boy said, sitting near the window and looking at the pink-orange sky.

-He's thinking a lot nowadays. I wonder what's bothering him…- Marie pondered, casting a glance at the other exorcist, then going back to the newspaper he had bought during the wait.

* * *

'… so, well, when the old Panda said that, I was kinda… Allen, are you listening?'

Lavi interrupted his story-telling to look at his friend. He didn't space out again, did he?

'Allen?'

No reply. The kid seemed totally lost, looking out of the window. The red-haired boy grinned. Oh, how well he knew how to 'awaken' him!

'MOYASHI!' Lavi growled in a very Kanda-like voice, scaring the boy out of his pats.

'La-Lavi! You…. baka usagi!' he cried in a pitched tone, before standing up and sitting again on the bench he fell from.

The Bookman Junior chuckled.

'Don't worry Allen, your pretty boy's comin' back soon, so listen to old bro' now, 'kay?' he said with an hand on the other's head.

Allen looked puzzled.

'What are you talking about?' he asked, all to Lavi's delight.

'Nothing dear friend, nothing' he grinned, before continuing with his story.

* * *

For once, he was late. Really late. And he hated the feeling.

Kanda walked fast along the corridor, in hope of catching a white head he knew.

-I don't want to wait 'til tomorrow, I wanna train flawlessly…- …and it couldn't happen if he did it the day after. He knew it.

He walked faster, nearly running, and after a corner he bumped into Lavi.

'Aw! Yu-chan! You're back!' the red-haired exclaimed, grinning wildly. That, Kanda decided, was almost scaring. Almost.

'That's obvious, baka usagi' he glared, in hope of scaring the other away a little.

'Do you know where Moyashi is now?'

The Bookman Junior grinned even more, if possible.

'I think he's going to the training ro-' the boy stopped speaking, since the samurai was already running away in the direction of (nearly) said room.

Obviously, Lavi didn't mind. He chuckled knowingly, before heading to Lenalee's room. It was time for the news.

* * *

Kanda was panting a little right now, since he had run as fast as he could towards the training room.

His eyes widened a little when he saw Allen. Finally…!

'…Moyashi!'

Allen slowly turned, a surprised look on his face.

'…Kanda?'

'…no, the Eastern bunny' the Japanese exorcist said with sarcasm, after he had regained his breath.

The British boy scowled mockingly.

'A very old one, since it's running out of breath already' he said in a half-amused tone, arms crossed on his chest.

'Che. Look who talks about oldies, you white haired decrepit moyashi!'

'You are older than me, so if I'm old, you are…. Super-old!' the kid answered back, lacking other offences.

Kanda looked at him with a funny look and started chuckling.

After Allen widened his eyes so much that he looked like an owl, the long-haired started laughing quite hard.

-… Ok, Jerry's a junkie. And I'm his apprentice. I knew it- the English kid thought, still unable to accept the fact that Kanda was… laughing. Laughing at him, but it was amazing nevertheless.

After a few minutes the samurai stopped, drying his eyes with his palms, and recomposing himself. Allen was still looking at him in shock.

To avoid another burst of laughing, the Japanese boy decided that this moment was the right one.

He slid a hand under his jacket and pulled out a little packet.

Allen watched his every movement, puzzled.

'Here' Kanda said, his face blank as always, as he handed the gift to the other… or better, nearly into the other's face.

Allen blinked several times and whispered an unsure 'For me?'. When the other nodded, he blushed and took the little packet in his hands. Kanda turned away quickly because he felt his cheeks going on fire and walked away.

The British boy watched the older exorcist as he nonchalantly fled from him , unsure about what to do. Should he stop Kanda or let him go (for the time being, that was obvious)? He gave a shrug and eventually continued unwrapping his present.

-This is strange. Kanda never gave me a present, not even on my birthday…-

Curiosity left place to astonishment, surprise and… affection. His heart felt such warmth he feared it was soon going to melt away, while he caressed one of the little earrings in the present in his hands.

White rose earrings.

-I wonder when he noticed I actually sport earrings, since he always acts so distant…- the British kid thought, a smile on his lips.

* * *

'Allen! Where did you buy those beautiful earrings?' Lenalee exclaimed, when she noticed the little change in outfit of her often proclaimed 'younger brother'.

The boy was first surprised (didn't he flatten his hair enough to cover his ears?), then his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. His eyes darted again from her 'sister' to his breakfast in embarrassment.

'Uhm… Well… I… Don't really know where they were bought' he said, sweat dropping.

He signed at his own curse. He knew it… Lenalee wouldn't have given up until she found out that… that…

'Moyashi'

His hopes rose when he heard Kanda calling him.

As usual (a very new 'usual', nevertheless), he settled down near Allen on the bench and said

'We'll train in a matter of 20 minutes. Move your British ass and finish your breakfast'

before glancing over Lenalee, who was in the usual stupor, staring at the samurai like he had two heads or something, and went away.

But, even if she really was in a stupor (how could she get used to this new, strange Kanda?), the Chinese girl didn't fail to notice the look in Allen's eyes.

She smiled sweetly at her little brother, palm under her chin and the index of her other hand poking the white-haired boy on the cheek.

'You look sweet together' she whispered, smiling so bright she could compete with Allen's hair.

On the other hand, the younger exorcist turned of a very deep shade of red and excused himself for he had to go training.

* * *

'Kanda…' Allen started, a blush on his cheeks but with sure eyes. Said samurai turned to face the other, a towel on his wet shoulders.

Their eyes locked, and after a moment of hesitation (why did his heart beat like that?) the boy continued

'I…' he stopped again, before bowing.

'Thank you, Kanda'

He rose again when he saw the older exorcist approaching.

'It's not Kanda. It's Yu' he said softly, eyes still locked with the other's.

Allen felt paralyzed, blush growing slowly.

-Did he really ask me to call him by his name…? Or I'm on drugs again?-

Kanda was now standing so near to the boy, he could almost feel his body touch Allen's. Almost.

He moved an hand towards the pale face in front of him, brushing away the hair that covered his ear.

He studied the little rose on the lobe with the littlest soft glint in his irises, before turning them to the yonger exorcist again. Allen couldn't break the eye contact with the other, as much as the Japanese boy couldn't move his hand away from the other's hair.

-For an oldie, his hair is very soft-

'I didn't really care if you liked those earrings or not' Kanda said, after a few moments in which his fingers traded in unknown, smooth locks.

'Because… that's just what you are'

'… What…?' the English kid asked, eyes slightly glazed over. The feeling of the other's hand on him, gentle and light, was… amazing.

'…a white rose, baka moyashi' the samurai replied with not much resentment, voice slightly louder than a murmur. Since he didn't really know what to reply, the white-haired boy decided to accomplish the 'mission' he had been secretly up to for some time now: he slowly slid his arms around Kanda's shoulders and neck and kissed the other softly.

The older exorcist let go a sigh of what could be defined like relief (when did he exactly started to hold it, anyway?) and placed his arms where they were meant to be: around his Moyashi.

And now, after so many missions, so many changes, so many places, Kanda could truly say he felt like home.

_The __End_


End file.
